Late Universal Century
The Late Universal Century is the latter half of the know history of the Universal Century time line. In general terms, it covers the time period after Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (0096 U.C.) up until the end of G-Saviour. Overview This era covers the second Universal Century timeline and follows the collapse of the Republic of Zeon, and the Zeon movements. this period follows the battles the Earth Federation has with warlords. Due to various reasons this era brings forth a few warlords , who were attempting to carve out territories and fiefdoms out of colonized space. Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, and Mobile Suit Victory Gundam take place during this period. MS Development Competition Era In UC 0111 (also called UC 111), the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI) developed the prototype F90 Gundam Formula 90. SNRI is then chosen to create the next generation of scaled-down mobile suits, while the MSA-0120 design of Anaheim Electronics loses. The MS Development Competition Era is the period when SNRI and Anaheim Electronics continued competing for mobile suit hegemony from UC 0111 to the UC 0130s. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F90 Age of the Warring Space States Era In UC 0140, some of Side 2 space colony cluster wanted their indepedence, and they rose up in protest again. Due to many varying reasons, the Earth Federation is forced to let them have their independence for the time being. This is mainly because of an economic crisis, which caused most of the Federation forces to be stuck in red tape. Together with the Cosmo Babylon Wars and the Jupiter Empire Wars, this period is called the Age of the Warring Space States. This era in the Universal Century timeline was inspired by the Warring States Period of Japanese history. See also: Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Oldsmobile Conflict First Oldsmobile Conflict In UC 0120, Oldsmobile (Mars Zeon) stole the Gundam Formula 90, and raised the standard of revolt against the Earth Federation. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F90 Second Oldsmobile Conflict In UC 0122, the detached corps of the Oldsmobile (Mars Zeon), led by Sharle Rochester, invades the Earth. The Earth Federation Space Force deploys the Gundam Formula 90 and the F91 Gundam Formula 91 into this fight. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Cosmo Babylon Wars Era Zebra Zone Event On February 18 UC 0123, during an examination in a Zebra Zone, an Anaheim Electronics test team encounters a Dark Tiger Team of the Crossbone Vanguard. A fight is ensued between the Dark Tiger Team, Neo-Zeon remnants and the Earth Federation Space Force. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula Cosmo Babylon Wars In UC 0123 (also called UC 123), following 30 years of peace, the Crossbone Vanguard tries to establish an aristocracy, known as Cosmo Babylonia. Their first move is to attack the colony Frontier IV and take control of it. Because their mobile suits are much stronger than the Federation counterparts, they easily win and seize the colony. During this attack, Cecily Fairchild, whose real name is Berah Ronah, becomes a member of the Crossbone Vanguard to act as a figurehead, until Cosmo Babylonia is established. The Earth Federation reacts and attacks Frontier IV, killing innocent civilians. In the meantime, Cecily’s childhood friend, Seabook Arno, becomes the pilot of the Gundam Formula 91 and engages the Crossbone Vanguard. Later, Cecily defects to Seabrook's side and together, they fight her father, Carozzo “Iron Mask” Ronah, who wishes to exterminate all people on Earth, using his Bug weapons. Carozzo fights against the two with the mobile armour, XMA-01 Rafflesia, but is killed by Seabook. Cosmo Babylonia gains its independence, but the Federation makes them pay for taking its colonies. First, all critical resources were seized by force from the Side 4 and Buffo colonies, including finances to buildings and materials and buffo colonies and fronter 1. The Cosmo Babylonia government could not handle such losses, and were forced to declare bankruptcy. Cosmo Babylon finally breaks down, when Cecily gives a speech about the equality of mankind. In UC 0128, Cecily and Seabook are killed in a terrorist attack, and shortly after, the Earth Federation retakes Side 4. However, both of them survived and went on to create a pirate movement, under the original name of the Crossbone Vanguard. Acquiring members and supplies, the Crossbone Vanguard were able to obtain several new Gundams, in the form of the F97 Crossbone Gundam. See also: Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam The Jupiter Empire Wars In UC 0133, a new aristocratic empire, the Jupiter Empire, is secretly established by Crux Dogatie and covered by the Jupiter Energy Fleet. The Crossbone Vanguard decides to stop the Jupiter Empire's expansion and attacks the transport ship, Smashion. During this incident, young Tobia Arronax becomes a member of the Crossbone Vanguard, piloting one of the Crossbone Gundams. Later, the Crossbone Vanguard attempts to invade a large Jupiter outpost, and successfully assassinate Dogatie. However, it turns out that Dogatie has cloned himself several times. He tricks the Earth Federation so that they help them and they send mass produced Gundam Formula 91s to the Jupiter Empire. Dougatie’s final plan is to attack the Earth with several powerful mobile armor units, known as Divinidad. The Crossbone Vanguard is able to destroy all of them and all of Dougatie’s clones are killed. Afterwards, Cecily and Seabook retreat into hiding and Tobia becomes the new leader of the Crossbone Vanguard, tasked with eliminating the remaining members of the Jupiter Empire. See also: Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam The Zanscare Empire Wars/ Zanscare insurrection In UC 0148, a part of the Side 2 space colony cluster declares itself the Zanscare Empire they were never recognized by the Earth Federation and the League Militaire was created. It was not until October of UC 0152 did the Zanscare Empire reveal its ambition, declaring its superiority over the Earth and the other colonies, claiming they have sole dominion over the Earth sphere following an attack. After that fighting begins between Earth Federation and Zanscare Empire. Due to Earth Federation efforts, they managed to form a blockade and were able to contained to side 2 for the first part of the war than they attack the earth the EFF space ships or fleets on earth could do nothing due to an econamic crisis were red tape could do nothing . This prevented further Zanscare advancement and allowed Earth Federation to move most of the space colonies of Side 2 to Side 5. The League Millitaire, a Londo Bell-like organization, engages the Zanscare Empire with their mass-produced Victory Gundam. On April 17 UC 0153, with only a small fleet and its flagship, the Reinforce, sent from an Irish base. The Earth Federation and the League Militaire quickly signed a temporary truce with the Zanscare Empire on May 28 UC 0153, in hopes of stopping the war. However, the fighting did not end and the Zanscare Empire planned to use the Angel Halo to hypnotize every adult on Earth in order to brainwash them. The battle between the Earth Federation/League Militaire and the Zanscare Empire forces above Earth's satellite orbit resulted in the Angel Halo being severely damage and disintegrated after atmospheric re-entry on June 21 UC 0153. Queen Maria of the Zanscare Empire died with the sinking of the Zanscare's flagship, on June 22 UC 0153.それがVガンダムだ―機動戦士Vガンダム徹底ガイドブック, Jan, 2004, 銀河出版, ISBN-13: 978-4877770549 With Zanscare Empire Wars over, the Earth Federation retook what colonies the Zanscare Empire held in Side 2. Colonies that were moved to Side 5 were moved back to Side 2. See also: Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Revolt of MHA In UC 0203, the Manhunter (MHA), an organization created by the Earth Federation to search out and deport illegal aliens. Part of it rebels against the Federation, renaming themselves Metatron (Zi Zeon Organization) and revealing Afranshia Char, a memory clone of the original Char Aznable, as their leading figure. By using the α000-0001 Gaia Gear Alpha, they attempt to overthrow the Earth Federation. Yoshiyuki Tomino, the author of the story and creator of the original Gundam, claimed that these events are not official in the Universal Century timeline and Sunrise listed it as a side story, rather than actual events. See also: Gaia Gear Collapse of Earth Federation In UC 0218 (also called UC 218 in G-Saviour), the Earth Federation begins to exert more control over each space colony, to suppress repeated disputes. Because of colonial resistance, war quickly ensued and would end after independence was granted to each of the colonies. By UC 0222, the collective group of independent space colonies were known as the Space Settlement. Not long afterwards, the Earth Federation finally collapses. The successors of the Earth government, along with the space colonies Side 2, Side 3, Side 5, Side 6 and Side 7 form the Settlement Nations, while the Lunar government and the space colonies Side 1 and Side 4 join together, under the Settlement of Free Alliance. The Settlement Nations reorganizes the old Earth Federation as the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT). This new group, however, is opposed by the Illuminati resistance, which is based in the New Manhattan colony at Side 4. See also: G-Saviour "Light of Gaia" Event In UC 0223 (also called UC 223), Side 8 (also known as Gaia) rebels against CONSENT, when they try to gain control of the colony, which was used as a research facility. Their plan is thwarted by the Illuminati. Following this and other incidents, CONSENT is overthrown by the Illuminati. Notes on canon It is believed that G-Saviour is non-canon due to its disinclusion from Gundam Official's U.C. timeline. However, there have been no official statements to prove this matter, leaving it open. In particular, the series is listed in that same website's F.A.Q. as being part of the Universal Century timeline, and as being an official animated story, not alternate U.C. or side stories, such as Gaia Gear and Enhanced Human Tale: MAD WANG 1160 (see http://www.gundamofficial.com/features/faq_prod_info.html under "Could you put all these stories in chronological order?"), as well as that F.A.Q. using G Savior's claim that "the construction of the first orbital space colonies begins in the year A.D. 2045" when it is trying to calculate the beginning of the U.C. era (see http://www.gundamofficial.com/features/faq_time_space.html under "When does the Universal Century begin?") thus Sunrise seems to consider it canon. Late UC Chronology The following time-line of the latter half of the Universal Century history attempts to synthesize information derived from the various official and semi-official Universal Century plots of video games, and published historical information from manga series and novels. ;U.C. 0111.09Dyar Straights master timeline SNRI rolls out the F90 unit 1 and completes the -A, -D, -S, -M and -H options. Suit Gundam F90 ;U.C. 0111.10 The EFF decide on the development of a next-generation main force MS. To the dismay of Anaheim Electronics, the SNRI F (Formula) series wins out over the Anaheim MSA-120. ;U.C. 0111.12 Reconstruction of the Frontier Side (formerly Side 4) begins in L1. ;U.C. 0112.02 The F90 -L, -V and -P field-test options are finished. ;U.C. 0112.06 The Silhouette Formula Project is secretly started within Anaheim Electronics. Suit Gundam F91 Silhouette Formula ;U.C. 0113.04 Hauserie Ronah’s Earth Preservation Measure and Measure to Abolish Excessive Medical Care are rejected. ;U.C. 0115.04 Rollout of the F71. ;U.C. 0116.05 Planning of the Rafflesia Project starts. The Earth Preservation Measure is re-introduced. ;U.C. 0116.07 Rollout of the F91. ;U.C. 0117 The Buch colony Round Island is opened to civilians. ;U.C. 0119 The Rafflesia Project is put into motion. ;U.C. 0120.10.25 Oldsmobile Army MS attack the Jupitris-class transport ship Kobayashi Maru. ;U.C. 0120.10.28 Oldsmobile Army MS steal an F90 prototype during a test flight near Side 4 (L1). ;U.C. 0120.10.30 The 13th Autonomous Mobile Fleet is given the special assignment of destroying Oldsmobile Army and recovering the stolen F90. ;U.C. 0121.03 The 13th Autonomous Mobile Fleet arrives at Mars, destroys the Oldsmobile base Olympus Canyon and recovers the stolen F90 Unit 2, which has been rebuilt as the OMS-90R. ;U.C. 0121.10.28 In parallel with the reconstruction of F90 Unit 2, the -I and -L options are finished. ;U.C. 0122.02 The F90 and F91 are brought aboard the EFF cruiser Abrams for field-testing. ;U.C. 0122.08 Rollout of the Anaheim Electronics RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam. ;U.C. 0122.11 Silhouette Formula trials begin in the Zebra Zone. ;U.C. 0122.12 The F91 is brought to Frontier I for conversion of its bio-computer. ;U.C. 0123.02.18 During test operations in the Zebra Zone, the RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam and RGM-111 Hardygun encounter the Crossbone Vanguard’s Dark Tiger force. ;U.C. 0123.02.19 Due to engine problems, the Anaheim R&D ship Bladewood docks at a derelict colony. ;U.C. 0123.02.20 Inside the derelict colony, the RGM-111 Hardygun battles an AMS-119 Geara Doga and captures its pilot, a Neo Zeon revenant. ;U.C. 0123.02.22 The Blaywood joins the EFF battleship Ajax. The RX-99 Neo Gundam Unit 1 encounters the Dark Tiger force. The Blaywood MS corps encounters Neo Zeon revenants in the colony. ;U.C. 0123.02.23 The Ajax begins a mopping-up operation against the Neo Zeon revenants, opening fire on the derelict colony. The RX-99 Neo Gundam Unit 2 defeats the Ajax and RX-99 Unit 1. ;U.C. 0123.03.16 Crossbone Vanguard MS attack the Frontier Side (L1). More than 500 inhabitants of Frontier IV are killed and 140,000 become refugees. Suit Gundam F91 ;U.C. 0123.03.19 The Crossbone Vanguard invades and conquers Frontier II and III. ;U.C. 0123.03.24 The Thousandth Jupiter arrives in the Earth Sphere. Captured by the Crossbone Vanguard, its captain promises cooperation. ;U.C. 0123.03.26 The Crossbone Vanguard proclaim the establishment of Cosmo Babylonia at Frontier IV. It is protected from Federation interference by an alliance with the Jupiter Energy Fleet, which threatens an embargo if Cosmo Babylonia is not left alone. ;U.C. 0123.03.30 Iron Mask of the Crossbone Vanguard deploys Bugs and the XMA-01 Rafflesia at Frontier I, massacring the colony’s inhabitants. He is defeated by the EFF F91, which is severely damaged in the battle. ;U.C. 0123.03.31 The Crossbone Vanguard’s Dorel and Zabine forces return in triumph to Cosmo Babylonia. After a battle with a Crossbone Vanguard garrison, the F90Y Cluster Gundam escapes from Frontier I. ;U.C. 0125 Berah Ronah becomes ruler of Cosmo Babylonia and renounces Meitzer Ronah’s Nobility Principle, which holds that only those of superior breeding and ability should rule humanity. A civil war ensues. ;U.C. 0128 * The Mother Vanguard, flagship of the Ronah family’s Buch Konzern, disappears on its maiden voyage. Berah Ronah and her friends are aboard. * Cosmo Babylonia collapses due to civil war. ;U.C. 0133 Berah Ronah and her crew wage a secret war against the self-proclaimed Jupiter Empire, which stages a full-scale invasion of the Earth. Suit Crossbone Gundam ;U.C. 0139 Within civilian networks, planning of a “holy alliance” starts. ;U.C. 0140 Colony-ism resurfaces. The movement for autonomy is revived. Antagonism due to economic differences and trade imbalances between the colonies comes to a head. ;U.C. 0141 Maria Pia Ammonia opens a consultation bureau at Albanian colony in Side 1 (L5). ;U.C. 0143 Maria Pia Ammonia begins to propagate her ideas. ;U.C. 0144 A Maria group forms and petitions the Albanian colony government to form a political party. Her staff publishes Maria’s teachings. ;U.C. 0145 Maria Pia Ammonia meets Fonse Kagatie, formerly of the Jupiter Energy Fleet. ;U.C. 0146 The Maria group becomes radical. The Gattle Party is formed as its political extension and becomes a third party in the government assembly of the Amelia colony in Side 2 (L4). ;U.C. 0147 A group of corrupt ministers are executed on the guillotine and the Gattle Party takes power in Amelia. ;U.C. 0148 The League Militaire is reorganized as a fighting force. Suit Victory Gundam ;U.C. 0149 The establishment of the Zanscare Empire is proclaimed at Side 2 (L4). The League Militaire puts the V (Victory) Project into motion. Hangelg Ebbing leaves Earth to become leader of the League Militaire. ;U.C. 0151 Federal Forces cadets Oliver Inoue and Marvette Fingerhut leave the service to join the League Militaire. ;U.C. 0152 The Char Continuation Project begins. ;U.C. 0152.10 The Yellowjackets invade Largane (formerly Munich), Germany. Seizing civilian aviation facilities, they construct a base. ;U.C. 0152.11 Development of the Minovsky drive begins. ;U.C. 0153.02 Space tests of the ZMT-S12G Shokew are completed. ;U.C. 0153.03 Trials of the ZMT-S12G Shokew under gravity begin. ;U.C. 0153.04.05 The ZMT-S12G Shokew is stolen. The Yellowjackets attack Woowig (formerly Prague), Czech Republic. ;U.C. 0153.04.06 The ZMT-S12G Shokew battles ZM-S08G Zolos at Woowig. The Yellowjackets battle the LM312V04 V Gundam. ;U.C. 0153.04.07 The League Militaire’s Camion unit goes to the underground factory in Kolin, Czech Republic. ;U.C. 0153.04.08 The League Militaire of Eastern Europe gather. The LM312V04 V Gundam battles the prototype ZMT-S13G Godzorla. ;U.C. 0153.04.09 The League Militaire begins to disperse from the Woowig area. ;U.C. 0153.04.10 The Yellowjackets capture Camion leader Oi Nyung. The Gaddarl force is dispatched in pursuit of the League Militaire. ;U.C. 0153.04.11 Camion battles the Gaddarl force. Pippinden squadron lands and joins forces with the Yellowjackets. Camion leader Oi Nyung is executed on the guillotine in Old Barcelona. ;U.C. 0153.04.12 The commander of the Largane base is recalled. The Yellowjackets begin an operation to take control of Arti Gibraltar. The Shrike team advance force joins Camion. ;U.C. 0153.04.13 The Yellowjackets capture the LM312V04 V Gundam in an illegal residence district, but it is recovered. ;U.C. 0153.04.14 Camion heads for Bechyne, Czech Republic, joining with the Shrike team. The Shrike team and the LM312V04 V Gundam destroy Dupre’s squadron, en route to old Dresden. ;U.C. 0153.04.15 Camion arrives at Bechyne and is met by a unit of the EFF stationed in Ireland. They battle the Gaddarl force and Lupe Cineaux’s squadron, and the Shrike team loses an LM111E02 Gun-EZ. Camion heads for Gibraltar. ;U.C. 0153.04.16 Part of Camion arrives at Old Barcelona. The LM312V04 V Gundam smashes the guillotine in the town square. ;U.C. 0153.04.17 The EFF Bagley space fleet battles the Zanscare fleet at Keilas Guilie. The Yellowjackets, demanding the submission of Gibraltar’s PCST, stage a show of force and battle the League Militaire. The Shrike team loses another LM111E02 Gun-EZ. ;U.C. 0153.04.18 The Yellowjackets demand PCST’s surrender and deploy the prototype ZMT-S16G Memedorza. The Shrike team loses a third LM111E02 Gun-EZ. ;U.C. 0153.04.19 The League Militaire hijacks a PCST shuttle. Camion joins with the spaceship Reinforce, attached to the EFF stationed in Ireland. ;U.C. 0153.04.20 Vessels moored at sea off Gibraltar are attacked by the Yellowjackets’ ZMT-D15M Galgyus. The Reinforce launches into orbit. Uso’s group captures a BESPA Sinope-class patrol ship. The Zanscare Empire broadcasts the departure of the Zugan fleet. ;U.C. 0153.04.23 Uso’s group’s Sinope docks at Hiland. ;U.C. 0153.04.24 The Reinforce battles a fleet dispatched from Kairas Giri and joins forces with the Gaunland. ;U.C. 0153.04.27 After disorienting the Kairas Giri fleet with Hiland’s microwave gun, the League Militaire enters battle. With Kairas Giri captured by the League Militaire, Squid 2 flees the battlefield. ;U.C. 0153.04.28 The V Gundam battles BESPA prototype ZMT-D11S Abigor. ;U.C. 0153.04.29 Uso’s group and the space families set out for Side 2 (L4) in the Æneas. ;U.C. 0153.05.04 Uso’s group infiltrates the Zanscare Empire. The Reinforce Junior launches, and the League Militaire battles the Zugan fleet. Failing to withdraw, Uso’s group again infiltrates the Zanscare Empire and begins fighting during the queen’s audience with the returned fleet. Of the League Militaire combatants, one is killed and two are arrested. ;U.C. 0153.05.06 During the Zanscare Empire’s favorite ceremony, a captured MS begins moving. As if in response, the League Militaire’s MS unit executes a surprise attack. ;U.C. 0153.05.07 The League Militaire squadron docks at the Macedonia colony and the entire crew is placed in custody. ;U.C. 0153.05.13 BESPA MS execute a surprise attack on the Macedonia colony. Taking advantage of the confusion, the League Militaire members recover their ships and equipment. ;U.C. 0153.05.14 The Reinforce Junior escapes the Macedonia colony and picks up the White Ark and LM314V21 V2 Gundam. ;U.C. 0153.05.17 The Reinforce Junior resupplies at the secret Horasm base on the far side of the Moon. ;U.C. 0153.05.21 The Motorad fleet and Reinforce Junior force both enter the atmosphere. ;U.C. 0153.05.22 The undersea city of Underhook is destroyed. ;U.C. 0153.05.24 The Motorad fleet comes ashore near Tampico in the Gulf of Mexico and heads up into the North American continent. ;U.C. 0153.05.28 The Earth Federation and Zanscare Empire reach a cease-fire agreement, which takes effect immediately. ;U.C. 0153.06.01 In the North Sea, the White Ark unit battles the Lysithea force. ;U.C. 0153.06.03 In the North Sea, the White Ark unit destroys the Lysithea force. ;U.C. 0153.06.05 Forces from the abandoned Largane base defy the cease-fire and battle the White Ark unit. ;U.C. 0153.06.08 The Largane base is attacked from the air. The White Ark and Reinforce Junior return to space. ;U.C. 0153.06.10 The White Ark and Reinforce Junior join the EFF space fleet assembled at Hiland. ;U.C. 0153.06.12 The League Militaire fleet encircles the Zanscare fleet. The Reinforce Junior and White Ark destroy a front-line Motorad fleet commanded by Pippiniden. ;U.C. 0153.06.15 After a battle with the Tassilo Vago fleet, the White Ark infiltrates the Angel Halo area camouflaged as a supply ship. Its MS fight an imperial guard division. ;U.C. 0153.06.18 The construction of Angel Halo is completed. ;U.C. 0153.06.20 BESPA’s Tassilo and Chronicle fleets join forces. ;U.C. 0153.06.21 Angel Halo’s shadow falls upon Earth. The Reinforce Junior and White Ark forces battle MS from the Tassilo fleet flagship Schbatten. Angel Halo descends. ;U.C. 0153.06.22 The Schbatten is destroyed. Queen Maria dies. ;U.C. 0153.06.23 The League Militaire fleet battles the Angel Halo guard. Angel Halo disintegrates in the upper atmosphere, then rises into space. ; Reference \ Category:Universal Century